An optical signal modulator is disclosed for instance in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,431 B2. This optical signal modulator comprises a Mach-Zehnder interferometer and a modulator bias control which allows adjusting the operating point of the Mach-Zehnder interferometer.